


To My World

by 96thst



Series: Produce X Reader [1]
Category: Produce X 101 (TV), UNIQ (Band), X1 (Band)
Genre: Angst/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, chaotic - Freeform, im a noob, pls bear with me, pls hav merci
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-06-29 01:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19820038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/96thst/pseuds/96thst
Summary: Amidst the pressure, the desperation, and the crazy schedules he has to deal with, Seungyoun still manages to worm his way to your heart.AKAThe countless times Seungyoun made you fall in love with him with his crazy antics.





	1. Home Where You Belong

To say that Seungyoun is tired is an understatement.

He was _exhausted_.

And it really is not helping that you haven't replied in any of the texts he has sent for the last few hours and that was _before_ he went for practice.

"Seungyoun hyung! The shower is free already, aren't you gonna use it?" Eunsang peered from the entrance area. Seungyoun mumbled an inaudible _go ahead_ whilst scrolling for any replies he might have missed from you.

"Then I'm gonna wash up first, hyung!" Eunsang called out while walking inside the bathroom. Finding blue bubbles in his messages instead of gray ones, he released a deep sigh, released his phone from his grip and plopped his head back in his pillow. 

It was the third day in the training center and the trainers really drilled them into practicing the title track in preparation for their upcoming rank evaluation. Seungyoun did not mind that he was tired, he did not mind that he was sticky with sweat and grime from the practice room, ready to crash in his bed, not even considering on taking a shower anymore.

What he minded was, you, not replying for more than a day already. Don't take it the wrong way, Seungyoun was used to you not replying immediately. He's the type to reply right after you hit send, as if he's been watching the three dots while you were typing your message right before you hit send.

You used to reply in a few minutes, an hour tops and after practice, the only thing he was anticipating was at least a reply back from you. 

Seungyoun closed his eyes, choosing to rest through the ruckus happening on the bunker below him while he's waiting for Eunsang to finish his shower. 

_*PING*_

Kei:

_Heya! Sorry, I was out all day in the water park with my cousins and I left my phone inside the lockers we rented. I am now: burnt. Like toast._

After scrambling and almost dropping his phone in the process, a smile wormed its way on his face.

He almost forgot that you were in a totally different timezone since you were travelling with your family to chase the last beats of almost-summer in the Middle East, something about trying to avoid the inferno heat your parents were saying about the sandpit of a country you were in right now.

Its 5 hours late from where you are, that's why you were not replying to any of his message since the morning. 

Seungyoun: 

_I almost forgot you were out of the country._

Kei:

_How's it so far with the new roomies?_

Seungyoun: 

_I was just about to pass out with the grime, sweat, and all the hard work in my training clothes today. The kids are causing some sort of ruckus throughout the dorms looking for food after showering._

_How was Atlantis? Please tell me you at least wore sunscreen?_ >:(

Kei:

_Don't pretend as if you don't cause enough trouble yourself, Cho Seungyoun. I bet you chattered your roommates' ears off and managed to spill anything remotely related to liquid._

_I did! I'm still burnt though. >:( No amount of SPF can protect you from the sandpit's angry sun, unfortunately. Atlantis was amazing!! Literally a magical world lost in water. It was so much fun! Wish you were here :(_

Seungyoun sat up and propped himself against the wall beside him. A full teethed grin appeared on his face as he typed back. The bathroom's door opened after he hit send. He clicked his phone's lock button and a picture of both of you stared back it him, taken a week ago before you left for your vacation. He slipped his phone under his pillow and climbed down to take a shower. 

Seungyoun: 

_I miss you too, ugly. Come back home to me soon._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all Zilkeah's fault.


	2. Super Special Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like the universe, galaxies, this is how Seungyoun got his world.

It was a particularly cold night.

 _Colder._ Seungyoun thought as he remembered how you were avoiding him like plague lately. 

It’s not just the usual averted gaze whenever you both catch each other’s eyes, the nodding or the shrugging replies he gets when he’s asking you something, or the fidgeting and muttered response or lack thereof. 

_It’s much more than that._

It’s as if you can’t stand in being one room with him. 

Seungyoun looked up and saw MOLA’s recording studio lights opened, betting that you might be there, either alone or with Jimin.

He pulled his beanie lower, almost covering his eyes, and walked inside the building of MOLA’s recording studio. 

“Then why don’t you just tell him?” He heard Jimin ask. 

The door to the lounge area of MOLA’s recording studio was ajar and he saw you and Jimin sitting on the floor with soju and beer bottles littering the table.

“Do you think it’s that easy? To just blurt it out to him? It’s not easy, Jimin-ah. He’ll probably just laugh it off and think that it’s a joke.” You slurred. 

Seungyoun’s heart _dropped_. Hearing you talk about someone else made his heart break a bit more. 

“Why not? I see how he looks at you always! If only hearts can shoot out from his eyes, you’d probably be shot 100 times from them.” Jimin shot back in an accusing tone. 

“You really think that he likes me like that? He’s always like that with all the girls he’s with!!” You whined back. 

“Oh no, Kei. Not like that, haven’t you noticed how much he tags along even when it’s just us girls? I think he’d put a GPS on you if he can, with the amount of texts he floods me with when you’re out late with me?! And don’t even get me started on when he insists to pick us up.” Jimin reminded you as you down a shot of soju. 

At this point, Seungyoun was sitting down beside the door, just quietly listening to what you have to say. 

“You don’t know how much I want to risk it.. I just— it’s Cho Seungyoun we’re talking about here, Jimin-ah.. you know, he’s just, so consistent in my life that I don’t want to lose him..” Seungyoun heard your voice crack the end followed by sniffles. 

He heard Jimin trying to console you while your sniffles die down. 

A face splitting grin came on his face. As much as he wanted to burst in the room right now and proclaim his undying love for you, he’d rather do it while you’re sober so he chose to stay quiet while pulling out his phone. 

Seungyoun: 

I’m downstairs. Text me when you’re done. 

Jimin: 

She passed out. Please help me bring her down!! 

Seungyoun chuckled and stood from where he was sitting and came in the room and saw you sprawled out on the floor. 

“Really? Listening in to her crying?” Jimin scolded Seungyoun while whispering.

“I can’t just burst in on you guys while she wholeheartedly that she loves me!” Seungyoun whispered back

Seungyoun gently lifted you to the sofa while Jimin started cleaning up the bottles and the snack wrappers scattered on the table. 

“Mmmm..” Both froze and looked at you and saw you blinking slowly. 

“Cho.. Cho.. Seungyouuuuuun..” You slurred. “D-do you kn-know how hard this is for me??“ You started sniffing again. Seungyoun, alarmed, sat down beside you on the sofa and immediately brushed your hair away from your face. 

“Yah. You dare drink too much like this, say that you like me while I was thinking you like another guy and you tell me that it’s hard for you?” Seungyoun chuckled and wiped the tears from your face. 

* * *

_ Ah, its too hot.  _

You blinked blearily and instantly regretted it because the sun directly hit your eyes, making the dull pain in your head worsen. 

You tried to get up from the sofa with your eyes closed but there were arms holding you down. You peeked through your lashes and saw Seungyoun in front of you. 

_ Seungyoun?! _

Your eyes snapped open and sat up way too fast that resulted to you falling down on the floor. 

Seungyoun stirred from his sleep and started opening his eyes. 

“Hmm?” He turned to his side and saw you on the floor. 

_ Great.  _

Your stomach churned and you immediately ran to the bathroom. You heard scrambling in the lounge area but you didn’t mind it since you were all too busy retching your guts out. 

_ Damn Jimin and her soju bombs.  _

You were still sitting down on the tiled floor gasping from all the retching you did when you felt something cold touch your neck. 

“You done?” 

“Please remind me not to give in to Jimin’s traps.” You rasped out and tried to stand up while holding on the sink for support.  Seungyoun’s hand shot out and held you around your waist to help you get up. 

“What did you guys cry about this time?”

You finally stood on your own and flushed the toilet. You turned to the sink and took your spare toothbrush from the holder. 

Seungyoun leaned on the door frame and looked at you through the mirror with a teasing grin. 

You froze. You remembered what you said to Jimin last night. 

_ “You don’t know how much I want to risk it.. I just— it’s Cho Seungyoun we’re talking about here, Jimin-ah.. you know, he’s just, so consistent in my life that I don’t want to lose him..” _

You averted your gaze from the mirror and finished brushing your teeth. 

“Nothing..” you said nonchalantly as you tried to slip away from the bathroom. 

You were about to pass through the door frame when Seungyoun pulled you back, lifted you and sat you on the sink. 

“YAH CHO SEUNGYOUN!” You smacked his shoulder and he just chuckled at you and pulled his spare toothbrush from the sink and started to brush his teeth. 

You were about to get down from the sink when Seungyoun blocked you with his body, almost knocking your head on his chest. He wagged his index finger in front of you while shaking his head as if saying _“na-uh”_. 

He finished brushing his teeth and gargled while he was in front of you. You suddenly felt hot that your face is probably redder than a tomato. You looked elsewhere while he returned his toothbrush to the holder. 

He turned to you and looked at you with a teasing grin. “What is it that’s hard for you?” 

You just groaned and smacked him on his shoulder and his laughter was echoing throughout the bathroom. 

“Shut uuuuuuuup!!!” You whined and hit his chest. He was still laughing as he caught your hand and pulled you to his chest. 

“Okay, okay. I’m not gonna tease you about it anymore since I know I’m consistent in your life—“ You pinched his ears. “AH AH OKAY FINE I’M KIDDING PLEASE LET GO!!” 

“AAAAAAH You’re annoying!!” You tried to get out of his hold but he blocked your escape attempts while he was smiling at you fondly. 

“I missed you.” He whispered, that made you stop moving. He started playing with your fingers.

“You see me almost everyday.” You whispered back. You gazed at your hands and back at him. He has a soft expression in his face while he stared back at you. 

“But not like this..” He tucked a stray hair behind your ear while searching for your eyes. Unable to hold his gaze any longer, you leaned your head on his chest and his arms snaked around you. 

“Where do we go from here?” You said against his chest. 

“We’ll go wherever you want to go with the pace you want to go in.” He kissed your temple. 

“Ah, Cho Seungyoun, I’m in too deep. Don’t make me fall deeper for you.” You faced him while mushing his face between your hands. 

He did the same to you, “All my cards are laid out in front of you, babe.” 

You shrieked from the cheesiness and you both laughed at each other. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still Zilkeah's fault.
> 
> PS, Jimin’s (15&) and Seungyoun’s friendship is just sooooOoo cute ㅠㅠ


	3. Made For Loving You

_Can someone please explain how the subway is so packed on a weekday?_

High school and college students alike littered the cabin she was in. Droning on and on about the school works that are due, the concerts that are coming soon, and of course, buzzing about the episode that’s about to air today for Produce X 101. 

_“I think Seungyoun oppa’s subway ad is in Apgujeong! Should we pass by it?”_

You stood beside the train benches while furiously typing on your phone. A child was  _shrieking_ right beside you and the child’s mom is way too busy chatting away with the ahjumma sitting beside them, bouncing the baby on her knees just to console the kid. 

Seungyoun: 

_Where u at miss? :*_

_Please tell me you at least left your house already._

_Aish I should’ve just picked you up from your house._

Kei:

_Yeah, pick me up from my house and I’ll only not have Yuehua but also thousands of your fans coming for my ass._

The train’s intercom indicated the they were approaching the next station where Y/N’s supposed go down at. She moved near the train’s door and got down when the train doors opened. 

Seungyoun:

_Where are yooOoOuuUuU?_

_I’m standing near the convenience store._

Kei: 

_ I’m about to tap out of the train .  Be there soon, see ya! :*  _

You slipped your phone in your tote bag and started making your way out of the train station. You saw Seungyoun, with his black baseball cap on, almost covering his whole face, leaning on the bike railings in front of the convenient store, scrolling aimlessly through his phone. 

“Yah Cho Seungyoun!” You pulled your mask down whisper yelled.

He looked up You saw his eyes crinkle while looking at you, betting that he was smiling under the mask. 

“You complain about Yuehua and my fans coming for your ass but you also shout my name in public?” He questioned you teasingly then reached for your bag and slid his phone and wallet in it, slinging it on his shoulder. 

You made a face at him and he just flicked your forehead. 

“Ouch that hurt!!” You whined. He just laughed at you and grabbed your hand leading you to the bustling streets of Myeongdong. 

* * *

You sprawled on the mini sofa you have in your living room as soon as you got home with Seungyoun following you in. 

“I’m too full, this is all your fault.” You sulked. Seungyoun looked at you from the kitchen while drinking water from your fridge. 

He chuckled and came towards you with a glass of water, “I wasn’t the one who kept coming back for those egg buns! I never knew a girl could eat that much.” He teased while pushing you aside to squeeze himself beside you in the sofa. 

“First of all, thank you.” You tilted the glass of water he gave you and proceeded to finish it. “Second, _RUDE_.” You put the glass down on the coffee table. “It’s because you made me walk too much!” You pinched his shoulder and he laughed while trying to dodge your hands. 

“Okay, okay! It’s my fault, alright. My fault that my baby was hungry and tired today.” You rolled your eyes while he snaked his arms around you and pulled you close to him. 

“Which episode are we on again?” He took the remote and played the series you both were binging on lately. 

“I think its episode 5 already.” You disentangled yourself momentarily from him and got up to get snacks and drinks and snuggled back to him when you got back. 

A few comments were thrown here and there with you both were nearing the final episode. 

“I’m tired..” you mumbled while snuggling closer to him. You lied down on the throw pillow on his lap and he played with your hair that’s when you felt your eyes getting heavy. 

“Hmm. Love you.” You mumbled, smiling sleepily at him. 

He removed stray hair covering your eyes.face. “I. Love. You. More.” He said in between littering kisses all over your face, kissing your lips lastly. 

With that, you let the warmth around you pull you in and lull you to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all Zilkeah’s fault (3). and Rika’s too.


	4. Beautiful Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think I'll understand, it's not that easy holding my hand.

Monday movie nights were a tradition since your high school days. It was usually MOLA as a whole group but then everyone's off doing their own thing lately so nights like these were usually shared with Seungyoun. 

You're excited for tonight, not just because there is a large batch of chick flicks movies waiting to be watched in your hard drive, but you'll finally see Seungyoun after weeks of him being occupied. 

Their dome showcase was a huge success, the fans welcomed them with open arms. You witnessed how huge their fanbase has gotten on the short amount of time they were exposed in Produce X 101. They were left with the last leg of their promotions that's why he was able to slip away today.

_5:45 PM_

You glanced at your door and back to your phone again checking for any messages.

You blew a raspberry and slumped on your couch while the TV played the last episode of Stranger Things, one of yours and Seungyoun’s favorite series.

“Turn around, look at what you see..” You hummed through the song and watched until the last episode ended. You let out a yawn and checked the clock again.

_10:09 PM_

You were on your 5th episode of another series when you checked your messages and sighed. He should be finished by this time, and yet he still hasn’t replied to any of your messages.

**You:**

Hey, you still coming?

_Read 6:13 PM_

Dinner’s getting cold..

_Read 7:00 PM_

Left your dinner on the table, take care while going home.. Love you.

_Delivered 10:15 PM_

You dragged your blanket over you, feeling the warmth from it.

_Of all the weeks Seungyoun was away, this particular night felt so cold._

The night dragged on with you tossing and turning but you managed to let sleep seep in, in the wee hours of midnight. Beside you, your phone pinged with a new message, 

**Seungyoun:**

Babe!! I'll be home late!! I'm really sorry. :( 

_Sent 6:30 PM_

My battery died on me :( Don't wait up.. I hope you're asleep already..

_Delivered 1:30 AM_

I'll come by tomorrow.

_Delivered 2:00 AM_

* * *

You woke up with the sun rays hitting your face directly which made you groan. You stretched your limbs and rolled over the sofa and sat up.

You were about to stand up when your phone pinged with a new message from a solitary room group chat for Seungyoun you joined in just for fun. 

_"HEOL! I saw Seungyoun oppa last night!!"_

_"Really?!"_

_"Where!?!?"_

_"Me too!!!"_

_"He was coming out from the company's building so late at night!"_

_"Ah, he's still working hard even if their promotions are about to end"_

_"You're so lucky you saw him!"_

_"Ah, I hope he's eating well. I hope he rests well after the promotions"_

Despite the looming disappointment from him ditching you last night, you were happy to see his fans supporting him and cheering him on. 

You went to the kitchen and saw a brown bag on the kitchen counter. You grabbed it and saw a sticky note on it with _"Sorry"_ scribbled on it. You smiled and immediately knew who dropped it off. 

You were about to go to your room to collect your things when you suddenly heard something moving in your balcony. 

_Seungyoun shouldn't be here. He has a schedule today doesn't he?_

You tiptoed to the balcony and saw him watering the plants you insisted on putting in the balcony. 

"Excuse me, sir. I think you're in the wrong apartment?" You called out to him while your hands were crossed over your chest. 

He put the watering can down and turned around to face you. "Hey, love..." He said, slowly approaching you, weighing your mood, knowing he messed up for ditching you last night. 

He stopped 2 steps away from you and opened his arms. You shook your head no. He raised one of his eyebrows and came near to hug you. 

You stepped back once, twice, until you broke into a sprint to the living room and started shrieking when he started chasing you. He finally caught you and you both crashed on the sofa in your living room with you both sweating and panting from laughing, running, and shrieking all at the same time. 

What Jinhyuk oppa said was really true. You can never keep up with Cho Seungyoun's energy. 

You both were sitting on your sides facing each other on the sofa. He was looking at you intently with a smile on his face, still trying to weigh on how he will approach you. You looked back at him and gave him a small smile in return. 

He reached out to take one of your hands and placed a kiss on it while looking at your eyes. 

_Sorry, love._

Tears prickled on the sides of your eyes. You were about to wipe them away but Seungyoun reached and pulled you on his lap. He hugged you close to him and started shushing you while your tears fell down on his shirt. 

"It's been really hard on you, huh?" Seungyoun whispered sadly to you. You shook your head resting on the crook of his neck.

You sat up and faced him, "It's just that you've been away for too long. I missed you." You said quietly. "I know, I shouldn't be asking a lot from you, you have a lot on your plate right now, but I really wish you were here always.." 

He sighed and wiped the stray tears on your face. "I'm sorry, love." 

"No, no. You don't have to say sorry. I- I just," You paused and looked at him intently. _I just wish you had more time for me._ "Its nothing. I just missed you, that's all."

"I missed you too, more than you'll ever know. I just wanted to everything to be finished so I can come back home to you soon that's why I lost track of time last night." He pulled you in and kissed you. "I finished the last of the things I needed to do last night and I am now yours until the rest of the week." 

"Good." You said, as you latched yourself around him like a koala, "I won't be letting you go anytime soon then." He chuckled at your antics and hugged you closer to him. 

"Ah, how can I live without you and your antics?" He said lovingly while looking at you. 

"You just simply can't, Cho Seungyoun. You can't." You looked at him and saw him grinning at you. "You're too cute, can I take you home?" You asked him while your fingers traced his jaw.

"But I'm already your home." He answered back making you shriek and collapse in his arms of the cheesiness. 

"I love you but please tone it down, I might not be in one piece before you walk me down the aisle if you make me melt with your cheesy lines always." His ears suddenly turned red when you mentioned about him walking you down the aisle. 

"We'll get there, eventually, safely, in one piece." He said, embarrassed. 

And you just can't wait until that day comes, you won't need to second guess if he's gonna come home to you or the dorm.

That time, you'll be so sure, he'll come home to you, every single day. 

"You do know that we need to shower right?" You asked him while you both are still cuddling in the sofa. 

"Ah, can't we just stay like this for a while?" He whined. 

"As much as I want that, I don't want us to stink up my apartment." You teasingly said and started sitting up, untangling yourself from him. 

"We can shower together later instead?" He suggested while raising his eyebrows up and down. 

"Love, you're forgiven, but not to that extent." You pecked his lips and stood up from the couch and walked to your room to take a shower.

"BUUUUT LOOOOOVE" He whined from the couch, his head peeking upside down from the sofa while trying to persuade you. 

You just rolled your eyes at him and took a shower. 


	5. Starlit Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprises with Seungyoun are really hard even with MOLA helping you. You thought it's time to call for the ultimate backup.

_August 4, 2019_  
  
Sitting in one of the coffee shops you frequent in with your friends, the usual quiet chatters of the cafe customers surrounded you.  
  
You made sure to get the seats farther away from the windows of the and requested a booth in order for you to have privacy.  
  
Fans would have no mercy when they find out their idols met an unknown girl in a cafe.  
  
Seungyoun was spamming you with texts, as per usual since you ditched him today, telling him you had an important meeting for an event for work and it'd be for a whole day. He _“reminded”_ you that it was his birthday tomorrow and you’ll still be ditching him.  
  
Luckily you escaped and did not succumb to his endless whining (wanting to come with you) paired with his aegyo that makes your brain go haywire on a normal instance, but your will must be strong.  
  
Queue you, texting back-up to help you and distract Seungyoun, taking him away from his phone and getting him occupied the whole day.  
  
_This meeting is for him, after all._  
  
It was 5:30 PM already, you were busy replying to Seungyoun’s endless _(high key whining—as if you can hear him)_ texts asking where you are, that he was suddenly called in to do something at the studio in their agency, telling you that he’ll be picking you up if he finishes early.  
  
You shook your head and chuckled at his antics when a tall lithe figure slid on the booth beside you, an olaf marimong hanging from his phone with a smaller one following him, sliding on the booth opposite to you. Both wearing masks and caps to hide their faces.  
  
You looked up and was greeted with Jinhyuk’s teasing smile while he removes his mask and Wooseok’s eyes with amusement playing in them just pulling his mask, tucking it under his chin.  
  
“Bet he was nagging at you via texts?” Wooseok spoke, smiling lightly while he browsed on the menu placed in front of him.  
  
“You don’t say.. If not for you and Seungwoo oppa convincing him that he has to record some stuff in the studio, I would not have escaped successfully.” You exasperatedly said while rolling your eyes.  
  
“And you both say that I’m the one’s that 5.” Jinhyuk interjected while chuckling slightly.  
  
“Because you are!” You and Wooseok said at the same time like a rehearsed phrase. Jinhyuk just whined that he isn’t while both you and Wooseok proceeded to order and talk about the party.  
  
“I left the maknaes and Seungwoo hyung at home and told them to at the very least not destroy the dorm and try to make it pretty.” Wooseok informed you while you brought out your notebook to cross out dorm decorations on your list.  
  
“I informed MOLA already to be there at the dorm by 7PM. So that leaves me time to pick up the cake in a few.” You looked at Jinhyuk beside you and saw him trying to salvage the last of the velvet cake he ordered while licking icing from his fork.  
  
“I honestly can’t imagine how he managed PDX101. Please tell me you at least took care of this big baby.” You teased Jinhyuk, while handing him a bunch of tissues.  
  
Your phone pinged signaling a message from MOLA’s group chat.  
  
**Jimin:**  
Anything you want us to pick up? Me and Nathan are about to leave the studio.  
  
**Kei:**  
None that I can remember, just please drag Vernon at least before Seungyoun arrives in their dorms.   
  
**Jimin:**  
Gotchu! See ya!  
  
**Vernon:**  
YA! I’m outside the studio as well!  
  
**Jimin:**  
Liar. Your pants are on fire. You’re not there.  
  
**Vernon:**  
Well... I’m walking..  
  
**Kei:**  
  
  
There were also messages from Yibo asking to send his greetings to Seungyoun as well as he can’t make it because he was going out with his family as well and the other members of UNIQ thanking you for taking care of Seungyoun well and sending him their greetings through you for now.  
  
You put your phone back inside your tote bag as you listen to Jinhyuk talk about how he looped the other PDX trainees into the party when two more figures joined your booth.  
  
“We’re not late are we?” Kookheon looked at his watch and pointedly looked at the person in front of him while Yuvin smiled sheepishly.  
  
“You’re just in time” Wooseok said.  
  
“In time to drive me around and finish my checklist.” You joked.  
  
And that’s how you dragged yourself into an impromptu carpool karaoke featuring Song Yuvin in the shotgun seat, Lee Jinhyuk in between you and Wooseok in the back seat, Kookheon driving, all singing their lungs out.

* * *

  
  
“I honestly wasn’t expecting you guys to go all out on this, I. AM. IN. AWE. This is amazing!” You said as you looked around the dorm with Dongpyo coming up to you and latching to your right side and your arm immediately looping around his figure as well.  
  
“I just told them where everything goes and the hyungs helped with installing everything.” Dongpyo said as you walked further into the living room with him still clinging to you.  
  
“Aww. You did great, Dongpyo-ah. Would you do this for my birthday too?” You patted his head and hugged him closer to you. He nodded and flashed a smile at you while you still marvelled at the living room decor.  
  
The minimalistic dorm living room now littered with streamers on the walls, colorful balloons, with polaroids stuck at the end of the strings, floated around the living room as well.  
  
You arrived a few minutes ago with SIXC _(minus Seungyoun)_ in tow plus Wooseok and Yuvin in the mix. Most of the top 20 trainees from PDX and MOLA were in the dorm already, cozying up in the living room, some touring around the dorm, others in the rooms.  
  
Kookheon brought the cake you picked up earlier with them to the table on the center of the living room.  
  
Junho and Eunsang passed by you greeting you with side hug on your left since Dongpyo still stuck on your right while they lugged a black plastic bag behind them.  
  
“What’s the plastic bag for?” You asked curiously when Dongpyo finally let go of you, off to find Seungwoo, muttering about the party poppers, _how Dohyun and Hangyul might accidentally pop them._  
  
“Oh! These are the small balloons we blew up with Yohan hyung earlier! We saw something in this video where they made a path of roses, since it’s Seungyoun hyung’s birthday, we thought why not make a balloon path instead?” Eunsang said brightly with Junho nodding beside him.  
  
“You guys are seriously pulling all the stops for this.” You chuckled while you helped them set up the balloon path, cutting out tapes and sticking them on a straight line.  
  
“Compared to what you prepared, noona, it’s you who’s pulling all the stops just for hyung.” Junho said while smiling slightly.  
  
“Whipped!” You heard Kookheon, Jinhyuk and Byungchan coughed from the living room while they put up the last of the streamers above the _HAPPY BIRTHDAY SEUNGYOUN!_ poster hanging above the balcony windows.  
  
You rolled your eyes at them while they cackled amongst themselves. You looked at the clock and saw that it was almost time for Seungyoun to come home.  
  
_8:05 PM._  
  
You checked your phone and saw Seungyoun still was spamming you with texts.  
  
**Seungyoun:**  
Where u at miss?   
  
Please tell me the meeting’s done already, I need to see you.   
  
I can’t drop by your house tomorrow since we have a shoot tomorrow for the album   
  
I love you   
  
Please say I love you too if you’re still breathing???  
  
**Kei:**  
I love you too.  
  
**Seungyoun:**  
SHE’S ALIVE!!!!!!!!!  
  
You chuckled and replied that the meeting was still not done, that you can’t stay on the phone too long, promising to make it up to him if you can’t drop by the dorm tonight.

* * *

  
  
_11:55 PM_  
  
“Minhee texted me! He said they’ll be here in 3 minutes!” Wonjin whisper-yelled to everyone.  
  
The lights were all turned off and everyone was huddling behind the sofa, others hidden in the rooms, while you were standing in the middle of the living room, balancing the cake in your right hand with the lighter on the left for the candle.  
  
Quiet chatters buzzed around the living room and there were some shushing the others.  
  
You heard shuffling from the entrance area of the dorm and everyone stopped talking and you froze on your spot.  
  
Hyeongjun was the first to come in, acting as if he didn’t see anything in the living room, walking directly to their room with Minhee slowly lugging behind him, trying hard not to look at the living room with his eyes only directing in your area. You held your chuckle in.  
  
You heard the door’s closing tone and some more shuffling in the entrance area. Knowing it’s Seungyoun already, you quietly ignited the lighter and lit up the candles.  
  
_August 5, 2019 — 12:00 AM_  
  
Seungyoun was trudging through the dark corridor area in his gray hoodie with black sweatpants while looking and typing at his phone when Hangyul and Dohyun crept up from the opposite living room pillars, party poppers on hand, twisting them while Yohan switched on the lights, with everyone jumping out from their hiding spots yelling out a chorus of _“Happy Birthday!” “Surprise!”_  
  
Seungyoun, shocked from the sudden loudness, looked up from his phone.  
  
“Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you. Happy birthday, dear Seungyoun. Happy birthday to you.” His eyes are now reduced to crescents, his lips almost ripping apart from how wide his grin is. You stood in front of him with the cake in your hands, mirroring his grin, beckoning him to blow the cake already.  
  
You heard shutter clicks from the phone cameras filming you both.

“Ah, this is why you wouldn’t meet me the whole day!!” He whined at you while still smiling, “You guys didn’t have to do this. Thank you!!” He said looking around the living room, and finally stopping to look at you, tenderly and with a soft voice,

“Thank you. I love you.”

He blew the cake and everyone cheered. All the boys came to him and smacked his back, others hugging him. He took it all with a laugh and thanked all of them for coming.

Jimin helped me put the cake back on the table with the others started getting and distributing the plates, crowding around the table to get food.

Everyone settled down, talking amongst themselves.

You and Jimin hung out with the rest of the other PDX trainees laughing at Byungchan’s cute antics with Dohyun and Hangyul stirring up trouble beside him.

You searched the room and saw Seungyoun, across the room, discussing with Nathan, Vernon, Seungwoo, and Kookheon probably something about the recording they’re doing lately.

He caught you looking at him and he winked your way and flashed you a smile and mouthed “love you”. You shook your head at him and mouthed “i love you” back while you heard someone cough “whipped!” from behind you.

You playfully glared at the culprit, Dohyun, and he smiled sheepishly at you.

* * *

The night was dwindiling down, most have left, greeting Seungyoun one last time, promising to hang out again soon.

Only the X1 members are left with you cleaning up some things in the living room.

“Can I steal you for a bit?” Seungyoun whispered in your ear from behind you, his arms snaking around your waist.

“Let me just clean this up okay?” You looked up to him and patted his cheek. He kissed your temple and detached himself from you.

He helped you in cleaning up while playfully shoving you.

“Look at them in their own little world..” Yohan teased in a high pitched tone while he stood in the middle of the room, holding up a black garbage bag.

The other members chuckled and Seungyoun just threw a confetti at him.

“Hey!!! We’re cleaning here!!” Wooseok complained while sweeping near the corridor from where Hangyul and Dohyun twisted the party poppers.

“We’re almost done anyways, you guys can go.” Seungwoo smiled at both you and Seungyoun.

“Yeah, better to get Seungyoun-hyung out before he causes trouble again..” Dohyun teasingly said from where he and Hangyul are, removing the poster.

“Yah!! It’s still my birthday?” Seungyoun whined.

You laughed along with the other members while you put in the trash you collected in the garbage bag Yohan was holding up.

You proceeded to grab your bag from the couch and walked to the hall where Seungyoun was waiting for you, car keys in hand.

“Where are we off to?” You questioned, while you were putting your slip-on shoes. “You’ll see” he said. You stumbled a bit so he instinctively grabbed your elbow to support you. You held on to his shoulder instead and adjusted your shoes properly. You muttered thanks and kissed his cheek. He smiled and grabbed your hand, leading you out.

“I’ll see you guys soon! Thank you!” You shouted before the door finally closed. You heard the members say “take care”, some shouting (probably Wooseok) "Tell him to come home instead of taking him home!" You rolled your eyes at their antics made your way out of the building through the basement where Seungyoun's car is.

* * *

It was already almost 3:00 AM when you reached the mountain pavillion. 

You and Seungyoun were sitting down on a blanket overlooking the twinkling lights of the city. You sat between his legs, leaning on him, while his arms were around you with his head resting on your shoulder. 

There was a scarce number of people since it was already dawn, though most people come at the place to watch the sunrise, you were thankful to enjoy this moment with Seungyoun privately. 

"Ah, I wish we can come here everyday and watch the stars and the city lights always. It's so pretty." You said dreamily while gazing at how the city was still so alive despite the time. 

"Yeah, you're pretty too, you know? Beautiful, that's the perfect word." He said while nuzzling your neck. You giggled, and slapped his knee. 

"You got me, Cho Seungyoun. What else do you need from me." You joked at him. 

"I know, I got my whole world right in front of me." He said looking at you tenderly. You turned around to face him and held his face in your right hand softly.

He took your hand and kissed it, "Thank you." 

"Thank you for what?" You asked. 

"For coming into my life. For making it meaningful. You held my hand when I was lost, you even threw a whole party with all the people I love invited to it. I couldn't ask for more." He tucked your hair behind your ears while he intertwined his and your hand. "I won't give you up, ever." He whispered, coming closer to you. 

"Me too." You whispered back. 

"I love you." He said softly, caressing your face with his free hand. 

"I love you, too." You said back right before you melted into his touch, with him smiling as he kissed you deeply. 

_I wouldn’t mind losing sleep for these starlit nights. Just as long as Seungyoun is by my side._


End file.
